Balamb Garden a quiet place?
by DG-DarkGirl
Summary: !!!Last Chapter added!!!! I posted this one on my friends account before, Read and be swept away.... or whatever. And my friends name is Akikka-Chan. ^_^; R/R
1. New Student

Authors note: I DO NOT OWN THEM OK!!! SQUERESOFT DO!!  
Do not sue! Please? It's no use. I don't have the money anyway.   
  
Well Enjoy!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
1. Transferre student  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Ah... Shit!" A fairly tall chestnut haired person walked towards Balamb Garden and slipped on a patch of ice. It was winter and it was snow everywhere.   
"I hate snow. I hate winter.... And I Hate this stupid peace of land!" The person in question stood and brushed the snow of its clothing.   
"I don't se why I must be transferred now! In the middle of the semester.... and to Balamb of ALL places!" The person had an Eshtarian accent and started to make its way towards the garden again.  
"And I couldn't even get a fucking taxi at the station either."  
  
30 minutes later a frozen girl made her way into the garden. She threw her bag to the floor. She couldn't believe that someone had taken her other suitcases. This was becoming a very miserable day. She stood in the main hall of the garden and looked around. She was supposed to see a man named Squall, and some other named Cid. She sighed and took of her hat to brush the snow of it. Then she placed it firmly on her head again. She grabbed her drenched bag from the floor and made her way towards the nearest person.  
"Hey. Can you tell me where I can find Cid?" The girl she just spoken to looked a little confused.   
"He's in his office like always."  
"Ok...." Before she could ask where the office was the girl walked away, seemingly whispering something to her friends.   
"Well... thanks for the HELP...not." She frowned and walked towards the elevator.   
"Better start somewhere.... why not at the top?" She smirked a little stepping into the empty elevator and stating her floor. She stepped out of the doors and was pleased when greeted by a small lobby and a small woman sitting behind a desk. It looked like a place where the principal would be. She walked up to the woman and cleared her throat. The woman didn't look up from her computer screen.   
"Do you have an appointment?"  
"Um... yeah. I just transferred here and I was going to se someone called Cid...."  
"He's waiting for you. You knock then enter." The girl was a little taken back but did as she was told. After knocking she waited a little for an answer and got one.   
"Enter.."  
"Hey... I'm the new student from Eshtar... I.." She was cut of.  
"Well Hello there! I'm sorry no one was able to meet you at the station, it's just that my best SeeD's are on a short mission and I would have one of the meet you, I guess you made it anyway. So was the ride here nice? No troubles I hope." The girl was trying to make up her mid if she should tell him about all the mishaps so fare but decided not to. She wasn't a crybaby to dwell over minor things. She was just annoyed at them. She sat down in a chair and dropped her bag on the floor beside her. She lazily draped one leg over the other and crossed her arms over her chest, tilting her head to meet Cid's eyes, and plastering a smile on her face.   
"The rind was Ok and I don't mind finding my own way. Gott'a learn it somehow anyway." Cid raised an eyebrow and looked the girl over.   
"WHAT?" The girl glared a little at Cid not liking when Old men looked at her like that.   
"Oh, Sorry about that. It's just that that you look like one of my other students. So...." Cid looked trough his papers to get the girl's name.   
"Ivy.... just call me Ivy." Ivy broke him of. She didn't like her first name so she had taken one of the pet names she had been given. And Ivy was the best one so fare. Cid nodded and smiled and roamed trough one of his desk drawers.   
"I see. Ok then Ivy. I see that you have a double last name. Witch one should I use?" Cid took out a key card and laid it on the desk in front of him then looking at the papers again, raising an eyebrow again.   
"The first one. I usually don't use the second one." Cid nodded and then handed Ivy her key card.   
"Ok then. Here is your key card. I would get someone to show you the way if everyone weren't in class. Like I said before. My best SeeD's are on a mission and I would rather have one of them show you around. There is a panel in front of the stairs to the elevator. It's a map of the garden. You can jus that to find your way to the dorms. I'll see to that some one show you around properly later."   
"Ok then, if you don't mind Cid. I gott'a take a shower so I'll just show myself out'a here and get to my room. Nice talking to ya." Ivy stood and picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder walking towards the door.  
"Your classes starts Monday, so you got the weekend to settle in. hope you'll like it here." Cid said before she walked rough the door.  
"I don't have a choice now do I?" She didn't look back. She just kept on walking towards the elevator and didn't bother to close the door behind her. She really didn't like this day.   
  
Ivy stood in front of the map over the garden and just sighed. It wasn't a hard map to understand, but it was annoying how everyone stared at her. She just felt like screaming to them all to stop it, but she didn't. She wouldn't want everyone to think of her like some weirdo. She walked to the right, seeing that it was an equal length from both, the left and the right to get to the dorms. She took in her surroundings and making sure where every thing was. It weren't many students in the halls at all.  
"Guess that every one is in class then. But it's Friday... shouldn't it be a short day?" Ivy mused to herself. She was standing in front of the entrees to the dorms. There were a few people making their way towards her. She didn't care. Right now she just wanted to get a hot shower and get out of her damp clothings. She took a left when the hallway split in two, making her way towards the girl dorms. She got some odd looks when she passed some girls, but she guessed it was because she was new, so she just ignored it.   
When she finally reached her new room. She opened it quickly and took a quick look around, deciding it was a fairly large room. It had a kitchen, a small living room, and a quite large bedroom. She was satisfied and made her way towards the bathroom, it wasn't that big, but it had a shower. So she was happy at the moment. She dumped her bag on the desk and opened it. Roaming trough it she found what she was looking for. A towel and some clean clothing. She was glad that she had packed that stuff in her trusty backpack. She took of her damp clothes and draped them over a chair. Then stepping in to the shower letting the warm water wash away some of her annoyance.  
  
"I'm soooo tired!" Selphie almost dragged her feet behind herself.   
"We're almost there. Want me to carry you?" Irvine looked at his, well, girlfriend. Selphie looked about to protest but didn't have the strength for it. Irvine picked her up and within minutes she was asleep. The last assignment had taken a lot out of everyone. Squall were leading an almost sleepwalking Rinoa, Quistis and Zell were talking to keep each other awake. It was almost midnight before they reached Balamb garden. They had to leave the Ragnarok in FH for reparations and had to walk on the railway to get to land. And that wasn't a short walk. And they had taken the last train from Timber to Balamb. They hadn't been able to get a car from Balamb and they had to report as soon as possible, so they couldn't stay in Balamb either, so they had to walk. When they finally arrived and entered the garden Squall and Quistis were the ones to go to Cid to report.   
"Zell can you get Rinoa to her room?"   
"Um... sure." Zell was to tired to say anything ells and picked up the now sleeping girl. Irvine and Zell walked towards the dorms and didn't say much. When they reached the girl's dorms Irvine tried to wake up Selphie but didn't succeed.   
"I'll just use her key card and get her inside. Se ya tomorrow Zell." Zell continued down the hall a bit then woke Rinoa and helped her with the key.   
"Good night Zell. Tanks you fore getting me here."  
"NO prob Rinoa. And besides, I can't ignore the commanders orders right." Zell joked a little then waved and walked of towards his own room. Meanwhile Irvine was placing Selphie on her bed. He sat there gazing at her fore a couple of minutes then left the room and headed of toward his own. The corridors were dark and there were almost no lights at all. Irvine felt his own tiredness and was wishing for his own bed, he didn't see the person running around the corner and they fell into a tangled mass of limbs and clothes.   
"Damn... I'm sorry. I was in a hurry, are you alright?" Irvine felt his now sore head. The voice seemed somehow familiar but he couldn't place it.   
"It's no problem. Let me help you gather up your things. Why are you out here anyway? It's after curfew."  
"It is? Well that explains why no others are out. In my last school curfew lasted until 1am on weekends. Here is your hat... I think."  
"Ah, thanks. So where did you go to school before?" Irvine placed his hat besides him and helped the mystery girl gather up her clothes.   
"In Eshtar. I was transferred her today."  
"Oh, so you are the new student. I heard about you. Should have guessed that because of the accent." Irvine smiled and handed the girl another shirt.   
"Heard that you were a trouble maker." The girl took the shirt a little roughly from him and glared. It didn't do much good because none of them could see the others face.   
"Well, maybe I am. But that's not my fault." She picked up the last of the clothes and placed a hat on the top of the pile. Irvin took his and didn't bother to place it on his head.   
"What's with all the clothes by the way?"  
"I cleaned them. And I didn't find the laundry room. I think it was almost midnight when I finally found it." Irvin just noticed that the girl was pretty tall.   
"Well now you know where it is till next time."  
"Guess so. Well I'm of to bed. Nice to talk to you..."  
"Irvine. And what's your name?" Irvine tried to se the girls face but he was tired and there weren't inuff light to get a good look.  
"Ivy... Well I'll see ya around cowboy."  
"Yeah see ya cowgirl." Both of them went quiet. That wasn't planned, it just came automatically. Ivy looked down at her feet's and them walked away. Not saying a word. Irvine looked back at the disappearing girl and scratched his head.   
"Where did that come form?" He surged it of and blamed it on his tiredness and walked of towards his room.  
  
Next morning Squall and rest of the gang slept in. It had been a long mission and it was Saturday. Selphie was the first one up. And she did her morning stuff then headed out to get some breakfast. She decided that she would stop by Rinoa's room first and ask her is she wanted to join her. And then do the same with Quistis. She knocked on the door and heard Rinoa's groggy answer.   
"Coming! Hi Selphie, what's up?"  
"Just wanted to know if you wanted to get some food."   
"Sure, give me 10 minutes."  
"Ok. I'll go and ask Quitsis in the mean time." Selphie bounced away, literary, towards Quitsis room. She came to a stop when she noticed someone open a door. She felt her mouth drop open.   
"Irvine?" she ducked behind a wall and studied what to happen next.   
"Hey Selphie what are you doig?" Rinoa felt Selphie's hand over her mouth and stopped talking.   
"Sshh! Look." Selphie pointed over at the door.   
"Is that Irvine? What is he doing there?" They talked in low voices.  
"I don't know. He just came out of that room."  
"But this is the girls dorms... Oh...do you think?"  
"Shh! He's coming." They pressed their backs against the wall. They saw him leave the dorms and Selphie was fuming.  
"Did you see that? His hair was wet! He must have stayed there all night!"   
"Take it easy Selphie. There must be a good explanation here. Let's go and get Quistis and then to the cafeteria and get some food and talk this over." Selphie looked about to explode. She knew that Irvine was flirting with girls, but this was to cross the line. They were supposed to be an item. She sighed.   
"Ok, lets go."  
"Did you notice that Irvin had new clothes? Kind of normal actually, black jeans and blue shirt, with that ever-existent coat and hat. When I think about it… the coat looked kind of different."  
"Yeah... but it suited him didn't it?" Selphie temporarily forgot about the room incident, but not for long.  
"I bet that GIRL forced him to by it." She glared at the door as they passed it.   
"Should we knock and se who it is?" Selphie looked like she was thinking it over then shook her head.  
"No. I want to talk with Irvine first."   
  
Ivy left her room to get some breakfast. Last night had been really odd. It felt like she had met that Irvine person before. She brushed her damp bangs out of her eyes and locked her room.   
"Well... maybe I met him somewhere but forgot about it." She looked around and saw a blue clad girl being pulled behind a wall. She raised an eyebrow. This garden people were really weird. She felt her stomach grumbling.   
"Yah yah... I know." She patted her stomach then started down the hall. She walked past the odd girls that were hiding but not bothering to look at them.  
  
When Ivy finally had seated herself at a table she felt kind of miserable. Did she look that much like a guy? She had several girls flirting with her that morning. And it wasn't funny. She knew that she didn't have the biggest of chests. And she had given up trying to wear shirts with low neckline. She didn't have that much to show of anyway. It just looked stupid. She had her hair long to point out that she was in fact a girl. She was a tomboy she knew that. But this whole situation was depressing. She was just glad that there weren't anything wrong with her voice, if it had been as dark like a man she would have killed herself ages ago. Suddenly she didn't feel that hungry any longer. She just poked at her food and looked around. It wasn't that many people in there right now. And she was glad about that. She played with her knife, twirling it and stuff. She didn't know she was doing it. It was a bad habit of hers. She sighed again and stood up and grabbed the apple of her tray then left to take a stroll around the garden.   
"It wasn't this bad in Eshtar..." She walked around for a while then she sat down on a bench. She took of her hat and looked it over. She groaned.   
"No wonder it felt weird. This isn't my hat. It must be Irvine's... but where do I find him?" she threw her hands up over her head in frustration and accidentally dropped the hat into the water. Her eyes went wide and she herd it hit the water after a little while. She covered her eyes with her hands.  
"This. Can't. Be. Happening."  
  
Selphie, Rinoa and Quistis sat in the cafeteria discussing the whole Irvine situation.   
"But why would he do such a thing?" Quistis looked confused.   
"I don't know! But he is not going to get away with it."   
"Take it easy Selphie. Try to talk to him calmly first. There is no use going over to him and start yelling at him from the start. I know that it's what you want to do but take it easy." Selphie frowned.   
"I'll try." When Selphie got angry, she went all the way. Rinoa looked towards the doors. Waiting for Squall and the rest of the boys.   
"O! There they are! Hey Squall, over here!" Rinoa stood and waved them over. Selphie glared at Irvine and looked pissed. He didn't seem to notice. He was telling Zell and Squall about the girl last night. The girls just got the last bits of the conversation and it didn't sound good in their ears.  
"So I helped her pick up the clothes and before we parted she said, "I'll see ya around cowboy" or something like that."  
"Well, some one of us is going to show her around today. You seem to have a good start with her Irvine. Why don't you do it?" Squall sat down besides Rinoa. She looked shocked, like the rest of the girls. Irvine just smiled.   
"Sure thing. I'll show that trouble maker around." Irvine sat down besides Selphie and Quistis. And Zell sat down besides Quistis and Rinoa.  
"So what's her last name?" Zell asked between bites of his hotdog.  
"Don't know. Was too tired to ask. I almost fell asleep on the floor." Irvine laughed a little. Selphie looked like she was about to burst into tears, Rinoa were trying to come up with something to say, and Quistis was looking like she was about to hit Irvine. Then Selphie stood and there were a loud smacking sound and then the sound of someone falling of a chair. Selphie had just hit Irvine and he wasn't prepared for it and had fallen of the chair. He looked utterly confused, like the other guys at the table.  
"Irvine you... you are such a pig! I thought that you and I were an item! How can you do such a thing? Don't you care about my feeling one bit?" She felt the tears beginning to fall. So she just left. Rinoa and Quistis followed and left the stunned guys behind.   
"What did I do?" Irvine asked. He rubbed his acing cheek. Then sat down at the table again.   
"I don't know. But it seems like it was something really bad. I have never seen Selphie that angry before." Zell stared after the girl as he answered.  
"What did you do?" Squall asked.  
"I haven't done anything!"   
  
----------------------------------------------  
Was it bad? Good? Did it suck so bad that I should stop?  
Why don't you let me know ok? ^_____^  
  
DG 


	2. Confusion

Authors note: I DO NOT OWN THEM OK!!! SQUERESOFT DO!!  
Do not sue! Please? It's no use. I don't have the money anyway.   
  
Well Enjoy!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
2. Confusion  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Aaahhh!" There were a loud splashing sound and then coughing.   
"I hate my life..." Ivy had fallen into the water when trying to get a hold of Irvine's hat. And now she was irritated again. She snatched the hat and placed it on her head to be able to get out of there. There was no idea trying to climb up struggling to hold the hat in her hands. The climb was successful. She didn't fall back down anyway.   
"Now I need to go and change my clothes again. I hate this... should I find that Irvine guy now or do I change first..." she looked down at the pool forming by her feet's.   
"Change first..." She made her way towards her room and didn't notice the tree girls sitting on a bench discussing something. They didn't seem to notice her either.   
  
"Selphie calm down." Quistis put her hands on her friends shaking shoulders.   
"Easy for you to say, you heard him. How could he talk like that in front of me? Doesn't he have a hart at all?" Selphie looked down at the floor. Rinoa nodded her head.  
"I agree that he shouldn't have talked about that either. But why would he do that? I mean blurt it out in front of you?" Selphie surged.   
"I don't know... hey why is there water on the floor." The other girls looked down and then to the left to se the pool of water on the floor. Then they looked the other way and saw a creamed colored coat and black hat disappear around the corner.   
"Was that Irvine?" Quistis asked.  
"It looked like him... but why was he all wet?" Rinoa looked at the pool of water to the side and then stood and walked over.   
"Looks like he climbed out of the water here. Do you think he was spying on us?" Rinoa looked confused.  
"Why would he spy on us then walk right past us?" Quistis asked. Selphie stood and followed the footprints.   
"Hey Selphie where are you going?" Quistis stood and followed her friend. Rinoa came jogging after them.  
"I'm going to se where he is going of course." They followed the footprints to the dorms, then where the hallway split into two, the footsteps went to the girls part. Selphie was fuming and so were Rinoa and Quistis.   
"He doesn't own a soul at all." Quistis said. Rinoa nodded.  
"He's just a playboy."   
"I'm gonna kill him!" Selphie yelled. The other girls jumped a foot then looked at the small girl.   
"I don't think that's such a good idea. Why don't we get him barehanded, then you can yell at him. He probably doesn't know that you know where he is going. Let's go to my room. It's the closest to the one Irvine is "visiting"." Quistis said and walked of towards her room, with Selphie and Rinoa following.   
  
Irvine sat at the table and looked utterly confused. And it didn't help that Zell was asking him questions every other minute. But that was soon shoved away for later. There were other things to attend to. And he didn't know where Selphie could have gone.  
"Well, you are going to show that new student around in a little while. Maybe you should be going." Squall said then rose from the table.  
"Hey Irvine. Mind if I come along?" Zell asked.  
"Are you going to make a pass on her or what?" Irvine joked.   
"Nah, just going to make sure that you don't." Zell joked back then stood as well. Squall was already making his way towards the door,  
"Hey Squall! What's is this chicks dorm number anyway?" Irvine asked.   
"336. It's right across the hall from Quistis room." With that he left the room to go and take care of some headmaster stuff. Irvine waved then took the hat that he had placed on the table then stood making his way towards the door as well.   
"Well let's go then." They started walking towards the dorms. Zell noticed that Irvine wasn't wearing the hat.  
"New hat Irvine?"  
"Nah, think I accidentally traded with Ivy last night." He handed the hat to Zell who looked it over.   
"It's to small for me."  
"Hey Irvine. Did you notice the letters embodied in here?" Zell pointed at the inner trim of the hat.   
"No. What does it say?"  
"Humm... I.K.V."  
"Probably the first letters in her name." Zell handed the hat back to Irvine.   
"I would have guessed it was your hat in a hart beat. The first two letters is the same as in your name." Irvine nodded. They soon reached the girls dorms. They had seen odd wet footprints all the way there. Irvine stopped outside door no. 336, and so did the footprints.   
"Wonder why there is wet footprints all the way to her room."  
"Well you can always ask her when you see her Zell." Irvine smiled then knocked on the door. They could hear footsteps and a muffled answer, then someone tripping over something.   
"Just a minute. I'll be right there."  
"That sounded like it hurt..." Zell said.  
  
Ivy had just stepped out of the shower when she heard a knock on the door. She walked towards the door toweling of her hair in the process. As she didn't see where she was going she tripped over the small coffee table in the living room. And landed ungracefully on her face. She sat up and called to the door.  
"Just a minute. I'll be right there." She wrapped a towel around herself then walked over to the door still toweling of her wet bangs.   
"Yes? Can I help you?" She didn't wait for an answer she just turned around and headed towards the bedroom. Not even bothering to look who were standing at the door.  
"Whatever it is it can wait for a couple of minutes, I just need to get dressed." She pushed the door, semi shut, with her foot as she entered her bedroom.   
"Make yourself at home in the meantime."  
  
Irvin nodded at Zell. And at that moment the door opened and a girl only clad in a green towel stood there toweling of her hair.   
"Yes? Can I help you?" The girl in the door asked. Zell's face became red and he turned his head away. Irvine had been right they were the same height. Irvine was about to say something when she turned around and headed towards the bedroom.   
"Whatever it is it can wait for a couple of minutes, I just need to get dressed." She pushed the door closed. Irvine and Zell stood there for a little while then entered.   
"Make yourself at home in the meantime." They heard her call from the bedroom. Zell sat down on the sofa and looked around the room. It looked exactly like his, well except that it was cleaner. Irvine was standing and made another attempt to introduce himself.   
"It's me Irvine, from last night. I'm here to give you a tour around the garden. And I think we accidentally traded hats last night." Irvine walked towards the bedroom without thinking, and Zell was in his own thought at the moment so he didn't notice the tall man walking away.   
"Oh, so you are my guide for the day, eh? And you are right about the hat ting. Your hat is bigger and I kind'a drop..." she stopped talking as she heard someone enter the room. She was only wearing her under garments and was in the process of putting on a pair of blue jeans. She hopped into then quickly then turned around to give the intruder a peace of her mind but ended up gaping and only staring at him.   
'It's like looking into a mirror... with obvious differences of course.' Ivy thought. Irvine was staring to. He could hear Zell saying something.  
"Hey Irvine you can't go in there..." Zell was a little late to give that advice.  
"Whoa! What's this?" Zell looked from Ivy to Irvine then back again. Ivy's chock finally couth up to her and she started screaming. If it wasn't bad inuff that there were two guys in her room and she was only half dressed, one of the guys looked like her. That was too much for her. The two boys wasn't prepared for the scream, neither the knife's that were hurled their way. Ivy stopped screaming and looked at the now pinned guys. She grabbed a shirt and quickly put it on. Then she walked up to Irvine and picked up her hat that were laying at his feet's and threw it on her bed.   
"Ok, is this some kind of a sick joke or what? Who are you?" Ivy placed the tip of the knife she was holding to Irvine's throat. She glanced sideways towards Zell. He looked utterly confused and didn't say anything. He just looked back and fourth between the other two. The resemblance was incredible.   
"Tell me who you are!" Ivy was getting stressed out. This was too much. This wasn't happening at all. It was only a bad dream.   
"I'm Irvine Kinneas. And who might you be then?" Irvine asked. Ivy's eyes went wide and she stumbled back.   
"Ireen Kinneas Valentine..." She looked away from them. Feeling dizzy all of a sudden. She searched in her memory trying to remember something that was just out of reach. Suddenly her eyes flew open and she jumped up from the floor. Then she slapped Irvine across the face glaring at him. Both Irvine and Zell locked stunned. Then she set them free from the wall they were pinned at.   
"How dare you leave me at that ranch all alone? You just walked away not saying a word! You left me with those gross people!" Irvine looked confused then something crept out from the back of his mind.   
"When you left they started nagging at me all the time! They thought that I knew were you gone! But I didn't have a fucking clue!" She went quiet for a while then talked in a whisper.  
"Do you remember now? Like I remember?" Irvine looked at the floor. Trying to remember. Did the GF's have that much power, to erase such memories?   
"But it was during the first sorceress war..." Irvine mumbled to himself. Ivy became angry again.  
"You could have taken me with you! Those people didn't want to leave me alone one second. Then some other weird looking people came and took me to Eshtar... there I was placed in an orphanage and when no one adopted me I was sent to a school. I have lived there until now, when they finally threw men out! But I don't get it why I didn't remember you... when you left the ranch I promised myself to find you. That I remember now..."  
"When did you first junicate a GF?" Zell asked. Ivy looked confused.  
"When I was about ten I think. Why?"   
"You mean you haven't heard about the GF's blocking or even erase some of your memories if you use them for a longer time?"   
"No. Never. But that could explain a lot of things." She sat down on her bed, looking kind of defeated. Irvine was desperately trying to remember. It was fuzzy, but he could remember the ranch, and Ivy. But he had just used the GF's for 2 years. And that wasn't even frequently. Maybe he had wanted to forget. But why? He snapped out of his thoughts when Zell waved a hand in front of his face.   
"Hey Irvine!"  
"What!"  
"Remember anything?"  
"Some..." Irvine raised an eyebrow.  
"Hey! You always put me into trouble when we were at the ranch!" Irvine pointed at Ivy? It looked like she remembered to. She laughed nervously.   
"What do you mean? I didn't do anything."  
"Now I remember why I walked of. It was because I was angry at our "parents", and got lost in the nearby forest. Then when I finally found my way back, everything was gone. Burnt to the ground. Someone must have found me and taken me to Marton's orphanage. I thought you were all dead." Ivy's eyes went wide.  
"Now I remember why they didn't leave me alone... there were bombs dropping from the sky. I was terrified, and I didn't know where you were and I wanted to find you. I ran of towards the big hill... and then there was this big explosion. When I looked back there weren't anything there, just burning peace's of wood." She closed her eyes trying to remember more. She sighed.  
"Well... that's about it. I can't remember much more before that. Just that it was fun." She smiled. Irvine took a step back. He knew that smile. Then Ivy jumped up and tackled him.   
"Yay! I finally found you! And you have to tell me what you've been up to!" she sat on Irvine's stomach and looked utterly happy. Then she jumped of and dragged Irvine to his feet's. Zell looked confused again, and so did Irvine.   
"Oh come on! Don't look like that. You look like two goldfishes."   
"Well you change moods in a hart beat. Do you blame us fore being a little taken back?" Irvine asked. This whole situation seemed familiar. Then he came to think about something.   
"You still tripping over everything Ivy?" Irvine laughed at Ivy's reaction. She looked like a dear caught in the headlights of a car.   
"Of all the things you could have remembered, that would be it." She sighed.   
"Wait a minute... Now I get it why all the GIRLS have been flirting with me!" Now both Irvine and Zell burst out laughing. Ivy frowned a little then started laughing herself.   
"Well, are you guys going to show me around or what? And when you do that you can fill me in what you have been doing all this time." Ivy said.   
"Sure thing. Then we can have a laugh of all the odd looks we are going to get." Ivy smiled.  
"Yah, but we have to state out that I'm your twin Sister and not your twin Brother. I really don't enjoy being mistaken for a guy. I had inuff of that at my school in Eshtar." She smiled as she walked over to her dresser and took out a pair of socks and put them on. She looked around and saw her dripping wet coat and shoes. She sighed. She roamed through her bag and found her black tennis shoes.   
"Yes! You know what Irvine. Someone stole my bags at the station. Can you believe it?" she put on the shoes and grabbed her hat from the bed and placed it on her head.   
"You know, it's kind of freaky that you two almost dress exactly alike." Zell stated out when he saw the coat and boots at the other end of the room.   
"I kind of agree with you... um... what's your name anyway?" she looked over at Zell and raised an eyebrow.   
"Oh, I'm Zell Dincht."   
"Nice to meat you Zell." Ivy smiled and once again roamed through her bag. After a little while she dug out a cream colored jacket that reached to her thighs. She shook it out to get rid of some of the wrinkles, then threw it on and headed for the door.   
"Hey Ivy. Where is my hat?" Ivy stopped dead in her tracks and turned to her left and grabbed his hat from a lamp just outside the bedroom door. She threw it like a Frisbee, and Irvine caught it.   
"Ivy... why is it wet?" Ivy continued towards the door.   
"I kind a, accidentally drooped it into the water. Hope I didn't ruin it." She heard soft laugher.  
"So that's why there were wet footprints all the way to your door."  
"Well I couldn't leave your hat it the water now could I, and when I reached for it I kind a fell in to." She knew it sounded funny. She was just about to say something when there was a knock on the door. She was standing right in front of it so she just opened it. And was greeted by an angry looking brunet. She was just going to ask what she could do to help her, but before she could do that she felt pain across her right cheek. She did the only thing she could think of that moment. And that was hit back. She hit the girl square in the jaw.   
"What the hell are you doing?" Ivy yelled at the stunned girl.   
"Ivy? What's going on?" Irvine asked from behind her. He saw Selphie sitting on the floor and Rinoa and Quistis kneeling besides her.   
"That girl just hit me!" Zell walked up behind the twins and looked at the girls on the floor.   
"What happened her?" Ivy glared at Selphie and the two girls on the floor who looked stunned and confused.   
"Two Irvine's? But how..." Rinoa was trying to think of something to say. In the meantime Irvine stepped out of Ivy's room and helped Selphie to her feet. Ivy looked really angry. She was cracking her knuckles, partly not to lash out at the girl again.   
"Selphie are you all right?" Irvine asked. Selphie moved her mouth but nothing came out.   
"I think she is in chock Irvine. Is she one of the many girls you flirted with or what?" Irvine glared a little at Ivy.  
"She is my girlfriend."   
"Well you must have done something to piss her of. Because I don't think that hit was meant for me. Well let me introduce myself." She looked towards the three girls.   
"I'm Ivy Kinneas Valentine." She took of her hat and made a little bow. She was in a sarcastic mood. She smiled a little and paced her hat on her head again.   
"What!" The girls echoed together.   
"Ah... yes this is my twin sister." Rinoa studied Ivy.   
"You look like a guy." Ivy bit her lower lip and cracked her knuckles again.   
"Thanks for pointing that out. I didn't know that." She said through clenched teeth. She closed her dorm door and grabbed Zell's arm.   
"Hey Zell. Can't you give me the round tour of the garden? I think Irvine need some time to explain to his girlfriend of this whole situation. " Irvine gave her a hard stare.   
"Um... Sure..."   
"Oh no you don't Ivy. You are going to help out me here!" Ivy had started running down the hall.  
"Sorry! That's you prob! Not mine! Com on Zell! You're so slow!"   
"I'm not!" Zell didn't think he just started a dead run after Ivy. Irvine suddenly felt very uncomfortable. It could be the fact that the girls were staring at him like he was an alien.   
"What just happened?" Selphie asked.  
  
  
  
  
***********  
Hey! What ya think? Good? Bad? Somewhere in between?   
I love revives! They are so nice to get. ^__^ 


	3. Who's da prick?

Authors note: I DO NOT OWN THEM OK!!! SQUERESOFT DO!!  
Do not sue! Please? It's no use. I don't have the money anyway.   
  
Well Enjoy!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
3. Who's da prick?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Ivy slowed down when she couldn't hear Irvine and the girls any longer. But doing so she soon felt Zell bump into her. And that caused her to lose her footing and fall to the floor, with Zell on her back.  
"Zell... would you please get off..." Ivy tried to get up but hawing Zell's weight on her back was making it difficult.   
"S..sorry Ivy. Wait just a minute, my jacket zipper is stuck in your hair." Zell fumbled a little and was not making much progress. If someone had seen them now, it would look kind of perverted. And before Ivy knew it she felt her hair being ripped.   
"Ow!"  
"Hey chicken-wuss. What's going on here?" Seifer had grabbed the back of Zell's jacket and pulled him up.   
"Let me go Seifer!"  
"It's not very proper doing that kind of stuff in the halls. And with Irvine of all people. I always knew you had some gay tendencies, but Irvine. Wasn't he seeing that messenger girl?" Seifer felt someone tap on his shoulder and he turned to see who it was. And was greeted by a fist hitting him square in the nose. He took a step back and dropped Zell to the floor. He put a hand up to his now bloody nose and then glares at Ivy.  
"What the fuck are you doing you stupid wannabe cowboy!" Ivy cracked her knuckles and glared at the annoying tall blond.  
"Who the fuck do YOU think YOU are?! I just TRANSFERRED here! And I'm Not A GUY!" Ivy took out a couple of knives from her inner pocket and held one out towards Seifer. The tall blond looked kind of puzzled. In these situations she liked being tall. She didn't have to look up at many guys. But it was also kind of annoying when you were looking for a date. This were one of the few times someone was taller then her. Even if it only was an inch or two.  
"My name is Ivy, and I guess you have met my twin bro..." Ivy put away her knives and started to walk away. No use in being angry for to long.  
"C'on Zellyboy, lets take a look around at some more interesting stuff then a fucked up guy. I really want to se something more interesting." Zell smiled a little and jogged to catch up to the auburn haired girl.  
Seifer just stood there for a while then started to walk towards his own dorm.   
"What the fuck was that all about?"  
  
Ivy looked around feeling bored.  
"Hey Zellyboy... isn't there anything fun to do here? I'm so bored I wanna hurl." They had been walking around for a while now. And there weren't many students out in the halls for some odd reason.   
Ivy sighed. And those girls that had been out had giving her winks and stuff. Someone actually squeezed her but. And that girl must have been scared for life.   
"We can go to the training center... but there isn't any strong monsters there. Maybe we bump into a T-rex if we're lucky."   
"What monsters are there in there then?" Zell surged.  
"Just Grats. Boring stuff." Ivy just nodded.  
"Who was that guy back there anyway? What a fucked up prick."  
"THAT was Seifer Almasy. The biggest prick in the whole world. Former sorceress knight." Ivy stopped walking.  
"What!? You mean I punched the FSK in tha face?" Ivy had a dead serious look on her face. Zell just nodded.  
"GRATE! That's something I always wanted to do! Well... ever sins the whole sorceress thing." Ivy was smirking.  
"I'm in such a good mod now..." there were a low grumble.  
"..and I'm hungry. Hey Zellyboy, waddaya say about some food?"  
"Sounds great to me." Zell smiled his fang showing smile.  
"Hey! Cool fangs! You look like a vampire." With that said she headed of towards the caf. Zell stood still for a while left eye twitching slightly. Then walked after the tall girl.  
  
~~~~~~~Back to where we left Irvine~~~~~~  
  
  
"What just happened?" Selphie looked at Irvine trying to grasp what just had happened. Irvine was looking after Ivy and had a slightly terrified look on his face.  
"Well... you hit Irvine's sis in the face. And she hit you back." Rinoa said.  
"I KNOW THAT!" Selphie glared a little at the blue clad girl and then at Irvine.  
"But where did SHE come from? And why haven't you told me about her?" She crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot impatiently.   
"Well she just transferred her from Eshtar and I didn't tell you about her because I couldn't remember her." Irvine recomposed himself. And looked at Selphie.   
"Why did you hit me this morning, and why hit Ivy now?" Selphie dropped her hand to her sides and became slightly red in the face. She looked behind her to see Rinoa and Quistis trying not to giggle. She could feel Irvine's gaze on her. She turned back and put on a smile.  
"Well... that's a long story."  
  
  
****************  
  
Well I know it's been like an eternity... but I have like had 0 free time. Too much in and out of school.   
  
But I have finally finished chapter no 3. ^______^;  
And I moved it from my friend's account. I used her pen name to... That I haven't really figured out yet.   
Well... Any kind of feed back is welcomed.  
  
DG 


	4. Hot dogs CAN be useful

AN: Ok t there is some MILD sap in this chapter. No gag warning!! I don't think so anyway. I hope uou like this chapter. I'm trying to make this funny!!! I promise! *Sobs* I'm trying my best I swear!!  
  
Well... Enjoy anyway!! ^____^;  
  
##Well I'll dedicates this chapter to DZ b/c it's her B-day... Or was... Or.... Whatever!! Anyway this is for you Dokusatsu Zenrei!! Just b/c I love your fics ok!! ^___^ *Huggles*##  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
  
4. Hot dogs CAN be useful.  
  
  
"Well... you see...umm." Selphie turned around and looked at her two friends.  
"Will you two help me out here?" Quitsis held a hand over her mouth trying to hide her smile. She couldn't help but see the amusing part in the whole situation. Rinoa just smiled and had her hands on her back.   
"What do you want us to do? Tell Irvine about the whole spying idea and haw you thought that he had..mdfgh!" Selphie had jumped over to the babbling dark haired girl and clamped her hands over her mouth. Rinoa made some protesting sounds and Selphie looked even more embarrassed. Irvine looked a little lost and Quitsis was trying even harder not to laugh. The blond girl took control over herself and just smiled slightly and turned to Rinoa and Selphie.  
"I think we should leave Selphie to deal with this herself. And it doesn't look like she wants our help either." Rinoa nodded and Selphie let go of the dark haired girl.   
"Wait! I didn't say that!" The two other girls walked of in the same direction as Zell and Ivy had. Leaving the couple to sort that morning's incidents out on their own.  
Selphie were looking at the disappearing girls and didn't notice that Irvine had walked up besides her. And startled her slightly when he spoke to her.  
"So... Why did you hit me this morning? Did I forget something that I shouldn't have or what?" Selphie suddenly found her shoes very interesting.  
"Well... no. It kinda started with that me and Rin saw "you" walk out of Ivy's room... and then when we sat in the caf waiting for you guy's we only caught the end of your conversation. And it didn't sound very good from our perspective. And THEN when we were sitting on the bench down the hall... we thought that you..." She let that drift of. Irvine had a puzzled look on his face.   
"So you thought that I had an affair with some other girl? Is that it?" He looked down at his girlfriend. Selphie just continued to look down at the floor and gave a slight nod.   
"Guess I kinda deserved that..." He gently turned the small girl around to face him.   
"But I really hope that you understand now that I would never do that to you." He smiled.   
"And what EXACTLY did you hear of the conversation? Couz... I really wanna know what could have pissed you off that much." He put his arm around the short girl. Selphie offered him a small smile. Still feeling really embarrassed.  
"Well..." They walked of towards Selphie's room to talk things out some more.  
  
~~~~ Meanwhile in the Caf ~~~~  
  
Ivy had just gotten her tray of food and Zell was just behind her in the line. She settled down at a nearby table and looked over at Zell who looked kind of devastated. Then the Caf lady pointed at her and Zell's gaze fell on her. She waved and smiled. Not really getting why Zell looked at her tat way. She picked up one of her three Hot dogs and took a big bite out of it. Zell slumped down in the chair opposite of her and just stared at her. Ivy looked around to see if he was staring at anything ells. But he was defiantly staring at her. She swallowed her bite and put down her hot dog.   
"Hey, Zellyboy why are you staring at me like that? And why didn't you get any food? I thought you were hungry." Zell looked at her plate and mumbled.  
"They were out..."   
"Of food? I doubt that!" She looked at Zell again then followed his stare and saw that he was staring at her hot dogs.   
"Ooohhhh! SO they were out of hot dogs! To bad... they are really tasty." She picked up the hot dog that she had taken a bite of and licked her lips then took a healthy bite out of it. Zell sat like in a trance staring at her. She chewed slowly, closed her eyes and gave away a silent moan.  
"Mmmm... I was wrong... these hot dogs aren't just tasty, they are Heavenly tasty! I can see why you like then so much." She finished her first hot dog and licked away the mustard that had escaped to the corner of her mouth. Then she finished the second one a little faster. By now Zell was almost drooling. Ivy stretched a little then tipped her chair a little and looked really satisfied.   
'This is an opportunity I just CAN'T miss.' She thought to herself.  
"I really am quite full... But I dunno... It's such a waste to throw it away." She picked up the plate and began to spin it on her fingers. Zell's eyes were locked on the spinning hot dog. She put the plate down in front of Zell smiling.  
"Well, I could give it to you!" Zell's whole face lit up. But when he was going to take the precious hot dog Ivy took the plate away.  
"BUT... I have a little favor to ask of you ok?" She placed the plate in front of the spiky haired blond again.   
"Sure! No prob! Thanks!" Zell ate the hot dog in two bites. Ivy had a stunned look on her face and adjusted her hat on her head before she stood.   
"Well I'll see ya later tonight then." She waved and walked of.  
"See ya!" Zell looked after the tall girl for a while then looked around and saw that quite few people was staring at him. He smiled a little and then hurried out of the cafeteria.   
'I wonder what that favor is? But I did get a hot dog. And I don't think it's anything bad she want help with.'  
  
  
~~~~3:00 am~~~~  
  
Zell was a light sleeper no matter what people thought. And he was awake after the first rap on the door. He got out of bed and walked over to the door and opened it.   
"Hiya Irvine... wadda ya want at this hour." He wasn't fully awake yet so he got a wake up call by being knocked on the head a couple of times.   
"Hey! I'm NOT Irvine. Forgot about that favor already?" Ivy walked into Zell's room and sat down on the couch stretching out her arms along the top of it. Just like Irvine did at times. Ivy smiled up at Zell who had closed the door and turned on the lights by then.   
"Nice boxers by the way. Very sexy with black silk boxers." She winked at the now blushing blond. Zell quickly walked into the bedroom and put on a pair of loose jeans and a white T-shirt. Then walked back to the auburn haired girl.  
"You want me to help you with a favor now? It's 3 in the morning for Hynes sake." Zell rubbed his eyes a little and sat down in the couch besides Ivy. Ivy just smiled and moved a little closer.   
"Well you see, I think this is the best hour to do it in. No one awake. No one will notice a thing. Well hopefully not... anyway." Zell just stared at the girl besides him blushing furiously.   
'She can't men what I think she is! Stop it Zell! Off course not, you're just imagine things.' Zell was startled when he felt hands cup around his ear and felt the warm whisper. Then his eyes went wide.  
"You want me to do what!!??"  
  
  
***********************  
  
Well!! Waddaya think? I'm sorry if ya think that I'm making to much fun out of Zell….. but it's hard not to ya'know!!?  
R/R Ya know!! ^___~  
  
***DG*** 


	5. She's CRAZY!!

Authors note: I DO NOT OWN THEM OK!!! SQUERESOFT DO!!  
Do not sue! Please? It's no use. I don't have the money anyway.   
  
Well Enjoy!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Chapter 5: She's CRAZY!!  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zell stared wide-eyed at Ivy.   
"You CAN'T be serious! That's just wrong, I'm not helping no way!"   
"You gave me your word! You can't back out now, I got it all planned out. Nothing is going to happen, don't sweat." Ivy grinned and stood. Zell just shook his head but stood as well and put on his shoes and walked out of his dorm room after the tall girl.  
"You know he's gonna find out it was you. No one ells would even think of to do such a thing. Hey I wouldn't even try to snatch his hat like Selphie does all the time. But your idea... that's suicide. And If he finds out I helped you I'm going to find my head on the bad end of Exeter... and then I'm lucky."   
"Don't be such a wuss Zellyboy. It's gonna work out just fine. I told you I had a plan."  
"But what are you going to do when he finds out that you did it?" The tall girl slowed her walk a little.  
"Humm... I guess I either hide, run, face a horrible death or switch school again. Witch ya think I should pick?" The blond boy just stared at Ivy. He couldn't believe this girl. She was either suicidal, an idiot or just plain crazy. He shook his head once again but continued walking besides Ivy.   
"He'll hunt you down and then do the same to you." Ivy let out a laugh.  
"I'm not as vain as him. I really couldn't care less." She hurried up her walk a little and so did Zell.  
After a few minutes they were standing outside of Irvine's dorm room. Ivy checked her pocket a few times then let out a frustrated sigh. Zell was just nervously looking around in the hallway, but heard the loud sigh.   
"What?"  
"I forgot my sleep magic. You wouldn't be carrying like three of them would ya?" Zell just shook his head.   
"Damn... this will make it a little harder. You know where Irvine keep his?" Zell raised an eyebrow.  
"Yeah. He keeps them in his coat pockets like all the other magic." Ivy gave Zell a look that he didn't like at all.  
"Oooh NO, I'm not going in there just to get some sleep magic that you're gonna use on HIM later. He's gonna wake up!" Ivy clamped a hand over the small material artist mouth.  
"IF you keep on yelling he'll definitely wake up." She hissed in his ear.   
"If you just get the magic you can go after that. And I'll even treat you to breakfast tomorrow, kay?" Zell studied her for a while then he slumped his shoulders and mumbled something that sounded like a 'fine'.  
"Good, get going now Zellyboy." Ivy grinned and gave Zell a light push towards the door. The said blond tried the handle but the door was locked. He glanced back at Ivy and she gave him a key card. Zell got a questioning look on his face.  
"You don't wanna know."  
"I thought so..." Zell used the key and the door gave away a soft humm, and then it was opened.   
'I can't believe I'm doing THIS! He's gonna kill me like a hundred times over... literary.' Zell walked as quietly as he could, and looked around anxiously as he made his way towards the sharp shooters bedroom.   
'I'mgonnadie,I'mgonnadieahorribledeath,I'msooooooodead...' Zell was beginning to sweat. This was even scarier then facing Ultimecia. He peaked inside the bedroom and fell straight onto his face.  
"This isn't happening to me!" Ivy was soon inside the bedroom to and switched on the lights. The bed wasn't even touched. She looked down to see a twitching Zell on the floor.  
"Where could he be if he isn't here?" Ivy started to stroll around the room and started to look through her brother's drawers.   
"Hey! What are you doing!?" Zell was on his feet again and was staring at Ivy.   
"That's private!"   
"Aww. C'on Zellyboy. I'm just looking for some Sleep magic. And besides he isn't here to find out." Zell gave up and sat down on Irvine's bed and looked on as the auburn haired girl walked around the room violating her brother's privacy.  
"AHA!! Found IT!"  
Zell almost fell of the bed when Ivy yelled out her findings.   
"Now where could Irvy be then?" She sat down on the bed besides Zell and absently put the spells in her pocket.   
"Well if he isn't here I would guess that he's at Selphie's room."  
"Let's go then! I dunno where her room is so you have to direct me." Zell just shrugged and stood up. There was no use arguing. Ivy stood and walked after the short blond and closed and locked the door behind her.   
When they were outside Selphie's room Ivy asked for the key card and quickly opened to door. She and Zell walked without a sound to Selphie's bedroom. Ivy handed Zell one of the spells and pointed at Selphie. Zell just nodded and they both threw the magic at the same time. Ivy grinned and flexed her fingers.   
"This is going to be sooo much fun!" Zell backed away towards the door.  
"I'm not going to stay here when you do this. I'm out of here. And you owe me breakfast." Ivy waved at Zell and glanced down at the sleeping duo on the bed. She could hear the door close behind her and she grinned again.   
"Lets get to work shall we?"   
After about 10 minutes Ivy emerged from the room and tucked something into her left pocket, and she was grinning like a maniac. She took out a small peace of paper and looked at the room number. She giggled a little and made her way towards the boy's dorm section again.   
"I can't pass up a opertunaty like this."   
  
When it was 4 am Ivy had made her way back to her own dorm. She yawned and streatched a little. She set her alarm on 6 am and stripped then slipped under the cowers.   
'This is so much fun... but I'm going to pay for it. But it's deffenatly wourth it.' She yawned again and then was soon asleep.   
  
  
~~~~6:20 am~~~~  
  
Ivy knocked on Zell's door once again and yawned a little. She could hear someone stumble around on the other side. She smiled when Zell opened the door looking like he had been sleeping standing on his head.   
"Hiya! Ready for breakfast?" Zell blinked a few times.   
"Ivy... It's really early..." Ivy stepped into Zell's room and sat down on his couch, much like she did a few hours ago.   
"Well I know that. But I figured when Irvy and Selph wakes up... they aren't going to be that happy." Zell's eyes went wide.   
"You didn't...?" Ivy grinned. That was enough answer for Zell.  
"You are so dead."   
"I know."   
Zell walked into the bathroom and emerged 20 minutes later fully dressed and his hair spiked up.   
"Lets go then." Ivy stood and walked out the door.  
"So what do you want for breakfast Zellyboy? Make it something good. I have a feeling that I'm not going to spend that much money in the near future." Ivy smiled and Zell just stared at her.   
  
~~~~Mean while in Selphie's room~~~~  
  
Irvine woke and he immediately felt that something was wrong. He looked at the sleeping girl besides him and just stared.   
"What the hell happened to your hair?!" Selphie jolted awake at Irvine's outburst and she just stared at him. Irvine's mind soon realized what was wrong. He put a hand to the back of his neck and he looked like he was going to faint.   
"Wha... who?" Selphie was having some trouble with forming her words. And then she remembered. Irvin had yelled something about her hair. She stood and walked over to the light switch and turned on the lights. She then walked into the bathroom and after about 10 seconds she started to scream.   
Selphie's hair was cut so that it was about 10 inches long all over her head. And to top that of it had been dyed green.   
Irvine was still trying to grasp that his ponytail was gone. His long bangs were still present but his neck lacked the long hair that was there yesterday. It was cut like the back of Zell's head. He scrambled out of bed and into the bathroom to stare at his reflection in the mirror. His eyes soon filled with anger and he had a fairly good idea who had done this.   
"...Irene..." Irvine slipped on his jeans and grabbed a hold of Exeter and stormed out the door.   
"Irvine wait! Don't do anything stupid!" Selphie wasn't happy about her new hairdo but she was more afraid of what Irvine would do to Ivy. She slipped on her dress and boots and hurried after Irvine.   
  
Irvine got some odd looks as he stormed down the hallway. As he was going to turn down to the main hall he bumped into Seifer. If Irvine had been calmer he would probably have laughed at Seifer.   
"What are you Staring at you wannabe Cowboy?! And what happened to your hair?"   
"Probably something like yours." Seifer twitched slightly and then pointed his Gunblade at Irvine.   
"If you know who did this spit it out!" A blue haired Seifer hissed. Selphie came running up to them and skidded to a halt when she saw Seifer.   
"OH my god! She did it to you to!?" Seifer turned to the now green haired girl and he raised an eyebrow at her.   
"Who is 'She'?"   
"Ivy. But why would she do this? I mean... it's not right." Selphie was jumping up and down.   
"Ivy? You mean that girl that has no respect at all?" A vein popped up on Seifer's forehead and he gripped the Hyperion tighter.   
"That girl is going down." Seifer hissed through clenched teeth.   
"She's not there..." Irvin started to walk again and headed for the Cafeteria. Seifer followed and Selphie to, but she was yelling to them to stop and think it over.   
  
Zell was enjoying his breakfast and Ivy was sipping her coffee while glancing at the door. She was a bunch of people walk in and whisper to each other.  
"Did you see them? Who could have done that?"  
"I dunno. But I think they were heading here..." They stopped at Zell and Ivy's table and stared at Ivy and then at the door. Ivy smiled and waved at them.   
A second later the trio stalked into the cafeteria with Irvine in the lead. Ivy dropped her coffee. She hadn't counted on him being so mad that he almost looked like he was on fire. She laughed nervously and waved at them. Zell stopped eating and turned in his chair and nearly squeaked. It was not a pretty sight.   
"Hi there Irvine. Nice hairdo. When did you cut it?" She tried to play innocent but it didn't work.   
"Oh no you don't..." Irvine glared at Ivy and raised Exeter. Ivy yelped and ducked under the table when Irvine fired.   
"Hey! Com on! It was a joke for crying out loud!"   
"And it was really funny. Get out of there now and face the consequences!" Seifer waited for Ivy to get out from under the table.   
"No way!" Seifer walked up to the table and threw it to the side along with Zell. The small blond yelped and scrambled to his feet and watched as Seifer took a hold of the front of Ivy's shirt and pulled her to her feet. Ivy just smiled and looked at Seifer.   
"What's wrong? Don't you like your new hair color? You remind me of a smurf. Gaahh!" She was thrown across the room and she crashed right into a table.   
"Ow..." She scrambled to her feet and looked at Seifer and Irvine. She laughed nervously again and scratched the back of her head.   
"You know we can talk about this... It's not a big deal..." she trailed of as she noticed Irvine raise Exeter again. She gulped and ducked to the side and then made a mad dash for the doors.   
"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all!"   
  
It was a pretty funny sight to see when Ivy was chased out of the garden by a barely clad Irvine and a blue haired Seifer, plus a green haired Selphie yelling at them to calm down.   
  
"I'm just glad they didn't suspect me." Zell let out a sigh of relief and started to walk towards the library.  
"I wonder if she'll survive those two...?"   
  
  
FIN!!   
  
  
-----------  
Well that's it!! ^____^   
I know it took forever! But I've been really occupied with other stuff.   
+ major writer blocks.   
  
I would really appreciate if you guys would leave a small comment or something. But it's your own choice. But if you have read it all you should.  
It won't hurt right?   
  
I hope you Enjoyed it anyway!! ^____^  
DG-Dark Girl- 


End file.
